Searching
by MakoStorm
Summary: He left her. Now, two years later she 's going to find him, she has something he needs to see. Sucky summary but hopefully you'll read anyway. please please please read! Yuffentine
1. Chapter 1

**Searching**

" " speaking

_Thoughts_

_memories_

Chapter 1

"Look me in the eye and say it, Vincent!" Yuffie shouted at the cloaked figure in front of her. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me!"

Vincent's heart clenched but he made sure his gaze was cold when he met her eyes. "I don't love you." _You deserve so much more._

She gasped and her eyes widened as she reached out to touch him. "Vincent…" He backed away and refused to look at her face as tears fell from her eyes. "Farewell Yuffie." He turned from her and walked away as she fell to her knees in a fit of sobs. _I am sorry Yuffie. I'm so sorry. But this is for the best. _A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked out of her life.

_0_

_0_

_0_

_2 years later _

"You're really going after him?" Reeve questioned quietly, sitting next to Yuffie on the couch of Reeve's living room.

She nodded slowly.

"You know, there's a chance you'll never find him."

"I know, but I have to try. If he doesn't love me, then fine. But I'll be damned if he's not going to at least come see Lucas, at least just once."

Reeve said nothing in reply as a small gurgle was heard from the corner of the room. "Sounds like he's awake."

Yuffie stood from her seat and walked over to the small, portable cradle; smiling down into it before reaching in. the one-year-old, raven haired child was lifted into her arms and cradled against her chest. "Hey little guy, you have a nice nap?" The infant opened his eyes, one silver and the other a deep crimson, and stared up at his mother with intelligent eyes. He giggled and grabbed a lock of her shoulder length hair.

Reeve saw the shinobi's smile fade. "Yuffie?"

"He looks so much like him." She said softly. "I see Vincent every time I look at my son. And it hurts." The commissioner walked over and placed a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. "Even after everything he's done…," She continued. "I still love him."

"Love is a strong emotion, one not easily rid of." Reeve stated. "Perhaps if you find him, you'll be able to let him go."

She nodded. "Or perhaps I can convince him to come back."

Reeve sighed. "It is your choice of course." He smiled as Lucas reached out for him and Yuffie handed him over. "I still don't understand why he would leave you both. I don't understand how he was able to."

"He didn't know I was pregnant. I found out a month after he left. I can't help but wonder…if I had told him or if he had known…would he have stayed? Or would he have abandoned us anyway?"

"I'm sure he would have stayed Yuffie; he loved you."

She snorted. "Has a funny way of showing it."

Reeve thought it best to stay silent on the subject, instead, "Why don't you stay here for the night, Yuffie? It's getting late."

Yuffie was silent for a few moments, then she spoke, "Reeve…you know I can't return your feelings, don't you?"

Reeve nodded soberly. "Yes…I know. But just because you don't love me back doesn't mean I can't offer you a place to stay until morning."

Yuffie studied him then nodded. "Thanks Reeve." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you someday. I'm just not her. Hey, I hear Elena's still single!" She grinned but Reeve could tell it was forced. She rarely smiled fully anymore.

"Hmm somehow I doubt she'll go with someone like me."

"Aww don't think like that! You're a man with class! Sure you don't have very good fashion sense, but she'd still have to be stupid not to fall for ya!"

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." He looked down at the child in his arms and noticed his eyes start to droop. "I'll never understand how this baby can sleep so much. He just woke up and he's already falling asleep again."

Yuffie smiled sadly. "He gets it from his father. My little guy has always been calm and quiet, just like Vince. Scared the hell out of me when he first slept through the night. I kept running into his room, scared that he had stopped breathing." She took Lucas from Reeve's arms and her son's small hand clasped her shirt in little fists as his head fell heavily against her shoulder.

Reeve walked to the small cradle, getting ready to dismantle it.

"You don't have to do that Reeve, he can sleep with me; he's old enough."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"Well alright." He motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the second floor of his home and stopped outside an oak door. "This is the guest room." He opened the door for her. It was a simple green painted room, with off white carpet, a dresser, a bed, a night stand, and a closet. A small window was right over the bed.

"I am right down the hall. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Yuffie nodded. "Right, thanks Reeve." Reeve only nodded and bid her a goodnight.

Yuffie shut the door and walked over to the bed, placing her drowsy son upon it. She pulled her pants off before climbing into bed, pulling Lucas to her. The infant clasped her shirt in his fists once more and Yuffie placed a light, loving kiss on his forehead, pulling the covers over him and running a hand through his short raven locks.

"You're going to look just like your father aren't you?" Lucas, of course, stayed silent.

As she lay there, she remembered.

0

0

0

_Flashback_

"_You really shouldn't have worried." Vincent said as he dismounted from his Chocobo. The instant his feet touched the ground something crashed into his back, two arms coming around his waist. Shelke wisely said nothing and walked into Seventh Heaven. Vincent looked down at the ninja's arms in surprise before grasping them gently and loosening her hold, turning to look at her. _

"_I was worried." Yuffie said softly, backing away from him. "When Omega returned to the planet and the lifestream returned to normal, you weren't there. I actually thought you had died for a minute, silly huh?" She grinned but the tear that glistened her eye gave away how worried she'd truly been. She bowed her head to hide it._

_Vincent watched her, hesitating, then he reached out. His gloved human hand hooked under her chin, tilting her head up. Her silver eyes met his crimson as his hand rested on her cheek, wiping away the tear that had finally fallen. He leaned forward, their lips less than a breath apart. Vincent watched her reaction and was surprised when she closed her eyes and leaned closer. He captured her lips with his and she clasped his shirt in her fists._

_They broke apart and Vincent stared down at her. "I'm sorry, for making you worry." Then he kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission. Yuffie gladly allowed him entrance and wrapped her arms around his neck as his human hand rested on the back of her neck, pulling her closer as his claw wrapped around her waist._

_Among the many thoughts going through his head at that moment, one stood out; this was definitely the best welcome home he'd ever received._

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_Vincent…" She gasped before he captured her lips once more. He settled his weight on his elbows as he laced their hands together, moving his lips to the hollow of her throat._

"_Vincent…please…" He took his lips away and stared down at her. "What is it that you want, Yuffie?"_

"_You." She said in a breathless whisper. "All of you." He kissed her again, moving his lips up her jawline before stopping at her ear. "Are you sure?" He whispered. "We shouldn't. Your father. Your home and title." Yuffie shook her head. "I don't care. Take me Vincent. I want you to. Only with you do I want to." His eyes softened and he placed his human hand under her back and pulled her closer to him. Yuffie braced herself and Vincent took her lips with his, drowning out her cry as they became one._

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_I love you." Yuffie said softly as she lay spent against him, head resting on his bare chest. She drifted into sleep and didn't feel him tense at her words. He looked down at her sleeping face and closed his eyes in pain. This couldn't happen. What they had done shouldn't have happened. He sighed. How could he give into his emotions like that? He had tainted her, someone so happy and bright. Another sin._

_He moved out from under her, resting her head on the pillow and completely covering her exposed body. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed before heading for the door. He stopped and looked back, then walked to the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry Yuffie." The age gap was too large. His three remaining demons, too dangerous. He gently brushed hair from her face before turning. He knew she would find him tomorrow and demand why he had left. But right now he just needed to leave. He opened the door and was gone with a swish of his cloak. He didn't notice the single tear that rolled down the ninja's cheek._

_0_

_0_

_0_

Present

Tears rolled down her face as she remembered. She looked down and noticed Lucas was staring up at her with crimson and silver eyes, eyes that reminded Yuffie so much of his father and everything she'd given up for the gunman.

Lucas moved his arm and gave her cheek a pat, as if trying to get her to stop frowning. Yuffie gave a small, watery smile and kissed his small hand. "Thanks baby. Mommy needed that. Now let's go to sleep, alright?" she kissed his forehead. "I promise baby; I'll bring your daddy back. He'll see you at least once." With that she snuggled under the covers with her son and drifted into sleep.

A/N: Ok just so ya know, Lucas is one year and three months old, okey dokey? Anyway, review and tell me what ya think ok, I just finished a yuffentine recently so now i'm moving on to this one. I dedicate this story to all my loyal reviewers who read and reviewed "Kidnapped" if you haven't read it please do, you may like it. Now it might be a while before I get this updated, I have two schools and a part time job to deal with, but I'll do my best alright:) R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You be careful." Tifa said as Yuffie gave Lucas a hug goodbye. Cloud stood next to the barmaid, their daughter Aeris on his shoulders. Surprisingly, it was Tifa who suggested the name for the girl and they both decided that should their next child, whom Tifa was three months along with, was a boy, he would be named Zack.

"I promise I'll be careful." The ninja said as she kissed her son. "Now you be good for Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud alright?" She handed him over to Tifa.

Reeve wasn't present at the moment. Being the commissioner of the WRO, he didn't have a lot of free time, which meant that Lucas would have to stay with the Strifes. Yuffie also had the feeling her friend didn't want to be here for another reason; he didn't want to see her leave.

"Thanks for this Tifa." She said as she shouldered her pack. Tifa shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll find him, I know you will." She embraced the ninja.

"Uffie!" Aeris reached her arms out to the ninja and Cloud took her from his shoulders. Aeris, who was a year and five months old, two months older than Lucas, was starting to say her first words. Among her vocabulary was 'da', 'ma', and 'uffie' for her.

Yuffie smiled. "C'mere kiddo." She took her 'niece' from Cloud's arms and spun her around, the infant giggling happily. "I'll see ya later." She ruffled Aeris' hair and handed her back to Cloud. "See ya Spike." She gave Cloud a playful punch to the shoulder as a sign of farewell.

"Bye Yufs." He replied as he adjusted his hold on Aeris. "Good luck." She nodded.

"Welp, see ya!" She grinned and turned, running up the road. She would travel to Kalm on foot, then find transportation there. Her Chocobo, Amber, was with egg and was in no condition to travel. She turned back and waved at her friends, no, her family now. They waved back, Tifa waving Lucas' little hand for him, and Yuffie smiled before heading down the road.

0

0

0

It took Yuffie half a day to get to Kalm and night was falling by the time she entered the inn. As she was heading to the check in counter, she passed a pair of elderly women and caught a snippet of their conversation. "…dressed in black and red. He was such a quiet young man." Yuffie froze in place, listening intently. "He was kind but he really didn't like to talk too much. He had a heavy heart that one did, you could see years of pain in his eyes. He seemed to be mature beyond his years."

It had to be him! Yuffie turned and made her way to their table. "Excuse me?"

The women smiled at her. "Yes dear? How can we help you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard your conversation and was wondering if I could ask you a few things?"

They looked slightly confused but the one who did the talking nodded in answer.

"This man you saw, did he wear a red cloak? It would cover part of his face."

The woman nodded. "Why yes, yes he did."

"And his left hand? Was it artificial? It would be like a gold or brass color, looks similar to a claw."

The woman nodded again. "Yes it was. He tried his best to hide it but I saw it in the end." She tilted her head. "Do you know him?" At Yuffie's nod the woman gestured for her to sit and Yuffie did so. "Are you family?"

Yuffie was silent for a moment, thinking. "I'm really not sure what we are anymore." She bowed her head.

The woman studied her for a minute, then spoke. "You are a lot like him." She stated.

Yuffie's head shot up, startled. "What?"

"Your eyes. They're a lot like his." She held out her hand. "My name is Matilda." She gestured to the woman next to her. "And this is my sister Mina." Yuffie shook both of their hands. "Yuffie."

"So," Matilda started. "Why don't you tell me all about it? If you wish not to, I completely understand."

Yuffie hesitated. Should she really tell her story to a stranger? _Well, if she can lead me to Vince then I might as well. _She clasped her hands in her lap and began her story. Mina excused herself as Yuffie talked, retiring to her room for the night. Yuffie finished half-an-hour later surprisingly dry eyed.

"So," Matilda said after a moment of silence. "You're trying to find him to show him his son?"

Yuffie nodded. "Where did you see him?"

"He's in the Nibelhiem mountains; been there for quite a while from what I could tell."

"Thank you." Yuffie stood from the table. "I have to find him."

"Why don't you take my Chocobo, Chihiro?" Matilda offered. "She's a gold; hail and hearty. She's the only one besides me who knows that trail well."

"But…how will you leave town?" Yuffie protested. "I can't take your Chocobo!"

"I live here dear." Matilda laughed. "I won't need her for a while yet. I think it best she was running around rather than being cooped up and bored in a stall."

Yuffie still looked reluctant but then nodded and bowing her head in thanks. "Thank you. I do not know when I'll be returning this way. It might be a while before I can return Chihiro. Are you sure you still want to lend her to me?"

Matilda nodded. "Yes I am. I understand it might be a while. I just hope you find him." She gave Yuffie a kindly smile and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She wrote a note then handed it to Yuffie. "Give this to one of the grooms at the stables, they'll show you where Chihiro is kept." Yuffie dug into her pack and pulled out a small pouch of gil. "Here," She said. "Let me at least pay for allowing me to use Chihiro." She held out her hand with the gil but Matilda shook her head and closed the ninja's fingers over it. "No dear. You keep it. I wish you luck." Yuffie watched her for a moment then smiled, nodding her thanks and farewell before she ran out the door.

_Vincent,_ She thought as she ran down the streets of Kalm. _I swear if you've left that spot I'll kill you myself. I won't even leave it to Cid and Barrett!_

A/N: The newest chapter! I'm gonna try and update this one at a faster rate than my other one. And this one will not be that long, no more than five chapters I think, if that. But I hope ya'll will enjoy it anyway. and yes I know they are short chaps but I kinda don't have a whole lot of time so I can't make them really long. Sorry. Oh and I know that Cloud and Tifa naming their kids after their friends is probably way over used but I just think that's what they would do. Nothing else really seems right to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts_

"speech"

**Chocobo talk: Kuro**

_**Chocobo talk: Chihiro**_

Chapter 3

Yuffie gave Chihiro free rein once they reached Nibelhiem, allowing the bird to lead her to the trail Matilda spoke of in the mountains.

The two days ride had been hard on both bird and human. Yuffie was huddled in her light jacket; head bowed behind Chihiro's neck as the wintry Nibelhiem wind blew, ruffling the chocobo's feathers even more. The ninja sneezed then jerked forward as Chihiro came to a sudden stop, cocking her regal, gold head to the side as it began to rain.

"What is it 'hiro?" Yuffie stuttered out, looking around the gold's neck questioningly. Her eyes widened a moment later when she spotted a black blotch through the sudden downpour. "Kuro?" She whispered, dismounting from Chihiro. The blotch got closer and Yuffie gave a shivering grin. "Kuro!" She ran forward and wrapped her arms around the neck of Vincent's black Chocobo. The large bird gave a happy wark and nuzzled the ninja's back. Yuffie pulled back. "Hey boy." She sneezed again and wrapped her arms around herself. "Know where we can find a little shelter from the rain?" The bird pulled back and walked behind her, giving her a nudge forward to steer her in the right direction. Yuffie allowed him to herd her forward until she saw the cave ahead. She sighed in relief. "Come on 'hiro, Kuro!" She ran forward and the birds easily outran her; waiting for her at the cave entrance. She gave a haggard breath and stumbled in, freezing cold from the downpour.

Chihiro, being the smart bird she was, grabbed the edge of the ninja's jacket and tried to pull it off her, knowing she needed to get out of the soaking clothes lest she get sick. Yuffie pulled her arms out from it and walked to a pile of hay, collapsing into it exhaustedly. She spotted a pile of greens in the corner; enough to last Kuro three days. She flicked her slightly unfocused eyes to the black bird. "Vincent's gone for a while huh?" He warked in response, nudging her face gently as Yuffie fell into a shivering sleep.

Kuro looked over at Chihiro as she came up beside him. _**She has traveled far to get here.**_ The gold stated._** And sickness has gotten to her.**_ Kuro nodded his great head as Chihiro settled next to the young woman, lending her warmth.

**What is she doing up here? **The black questioned as he snatched a mouthful of greens and laid them in front of his feathered companion.

_**She seeks your master.**_ Chihiro answered as she gobbled the greens down._** She rarely stops to rest in her search for him.**_

**She should not be here. It is dangerous and my master is not around to help if she's in trouble.** He cocked his head. **She needs help now. My master would know what to do but I am unsure of what part of the mountain he is on. It is not far, I know, but it may still require searching.**

_**Find him and make haste.**_ Chihiro ordered. _**I am unable to do anything but lend my warmth. She needs human help lest she dies.**_

Kuro blew a breath in agreement and walked to the back of the cave, he came back with two blankets hanging from his beak. He draped one across the sleeping ninja and the other about his golden companion. **I shall return as swiftly as I can.** He bolted out the door and Chihiro watched him go before she curled her neck around the girl, resting her head next to the ninja's.

0

0

0

The gunman grumbled slightly as he trudged through the mud and the muck. _You'd think it would snow in winter rather than rain._ He growled in his head. His cloak, being two layers and able to repel water, was still dry on the inside but was being weighed down by water soaking into its outer layer, making walking slightly more difficult. He bowed his head against the wind, and trudged on, knowing his cave was not far off.

A piercing wark sounded through the rain and Vincent looked up, knowing it immediately. "Kuro?" The piercing cry came again and Vincent quickened his pace to a jog. Moments later, he came upon his bird, running full on in the storm, heading his way. "Kuro!" The gunman called and the bird jerked his head up, giving a resounding wark. The bird came to a skidding halt in front of him and grabbed Vincent's cloak in his beak, giving it a hard tug. Vincent jerked forward, resting his hands on the black's chest. "What's gotten into you?" He reprimanded but the bird paid him no mind, only warking anxiously again and giving another hard tug. Vincent took the bird's head in his hands, trying to calm him. "Enough!" The bird calmed but only slightly. "Now try and stay calm boy." Vincent rested a hand on the bird's back and swung on. _He obviously wants to lead me somewhere. _"Take me." He ordered quietly and the bird bolted off, causing Vincent to have to hold on tighter than was usual.

0

0

0

Chihiro watched the ninja as she groaned miserably, and the heat of her head could be felt from a few claw prints away._** Hurry Kuro.**_ She crooned softly; grazing her beak across Yuffie's forehead like a hen would for a chick.

0

0

0

Vincent spotted the cave up ahead and felt Kuro go, if possible, even faster then the racing pace he had taken up. The bird raced through the cave and Vincent had to duck to keep from hitting his head on the roof above. "Easy Kuro. Easy boy." The bird slowed to a stop and Vincent jumped down, looking around and letting his vision adjust to the dark of the cave. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside, lighting the cave for only a moment. But that moment was enough. Vincent gasped and ran forward, kneeling next to the gold and the young woman she protected. "Yuffie!" He lifted her into his arms and shook her slightly. "Yuffie wake up!" She only groaned, her head lolling against his shoulder weakly.

"Kuro!" The bird came forward immediately; ready to follow any order given to him. "We need wood for a fire boy. You know where it is." The bird warked an affirmative and looked to the gold who chirped and stood, following him out of the cave at a run. Vincent focused his attention on the ninja again, reaching for the hem of her shirt. "Forgive me Yuffie." He muttered, pulling the soaking shirt over her head. "You can't stay in these." He proceeded to undress her then wrapped her body in thick blankets used for wintry nights.

Kuro and Chihiro returned minutes later, as much wood as they could carry hanging from their beaks. "Thank you both." Vincent motioned Chihiro forward and the gold dropped the wood before answering his beckons. "Stay with her." Vincent said softly. "Keep her warm." She chirped, settling next to the woman and laying her head across Yuffie's covered chest. Vincent nodded his approval then turned and gathered the wood into two piles; one for the fire itself and the other for when the fire started to die. He soon had a roaring fire going and he turned to move the ninja closer to the warm flames.

He slid a pillow under her head and wiped sweat from her brow before laying a cool cloth on her feverish forehead. He threw his now dry cloak over her body for extra warmth and sighed, moving hair from her face. "Why?" He asked in a whisper. "Why did you come out here?" Silver eyes fluttered open half-way and glassy, unfocused eyes looked around before stopping on Vincent. "…cent?" He ran a hand through her hair. "I'm here." He assured her softly but she had already slipped back into unconsciousness, her head rolling limply to the side.

Kuro crooned behind him and nuzzled him in the back gently, like a wild Chocobo would do to comfort a flock mate. Vincent scratched him under the crest on his head affectionately. "Good job Kuro. You may have saved her life by getting me here." The gunman looked at the gold lying next to Yuffie. "You are Matilda's bird are you not? Chihiro wasn't it?" She gave an affirmative wark. Vincent nodded before jerking his head towards Yuffie, addressing Kuro. "You should lye with her as well, she could use the warmth." Kuro gave a clicking sound that sounded unusually like a no. "What do you mean 'no'?" Kuro settled behind his master, wrapping his body around Vincent to give him his warmth. Vincent sighed. "Stubborn bird." He said as he leaned back against soft black feathers.

0

0

0

There were flashes of color and she remembered blurry images from her feverish state of mind. She saw black and red. A pale face looking down at her with great concern. Then she was out again, only to wake up again in what seemed to be minutes, feeling like she was burning. She would feel coolness on her forehead, easing the burning, and a hand would run through her hair to help her drift back into slumber. On one of the few times when she was able to open her eyes completely, a cup of cool liquid would be brought to her lips as an arm held her head up, helping her to drink. Her vision was blurred and her mind fever stricken, leaving her unable to discern what was what or who was who. Coughs racked her frame more often than not and her head would ache horribly before the darkness of unconsciousness took her again.

0

0

0

Vincent sighed in relief as he rested a hand on Yuffie's forehead, feeling cooler skin rather than the heated he'd been feeling over the last three days. "She'll be alright now." He said to no one in particular but the birds gave off relieved chirps nonetheless. "All we can do now is wait, she'll awaken on her own." He stood and strode to the mouth of the cave, resting against the side and staring out at the rocky landscape that surrounded him. "Now all I have to worry about is what she'll say when she wakes." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I didn't think she'd actually come looking for me." Kuro gave a sad wark and got to his feet, going to stand next to his master. Vincent gave his neck a pat. "You're a loyal friend Kuro." Was all he said as they both continued to stare out at the barren landscape.

0

0

0

Yuffie groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and looked around groggily. The first thing she noticed was that her clothes were missing and she was wrapped in several blankets, a familiar red garment draped over everything. Her pillow moved and she tilted her head to the side to see Chihiro next to her, looking at her with watchful eyes. She gave a small smile. "Hiya Chihiro." The bird warked and nuzzled her face gently. Yuffie sat up and looked around in the dim light. She spotted the man she was looking for, leaning back against Kuro fast asleep. The ninja sighed; it looked like the conversation would take place soon.

A/N: Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed! And just so ya know, I based the chocobos off of horses. The thing with the blankets and stuff really happened involving a horse a friend of one of my friends owned. He was the smartest horse you'll find around. He always figured out how the locks on his stall worked and soon would just open them to prove he could, wouldn't even leave his stall, just stood there until his owner came and I swear it was as if the horse was laughing at him. He also actually covered his owner's sister in a blanket once which is where i got the idea in the story from, he literally just pulled the blanket off the hook and draped it over her. If i'm not mistaken his name was Frisk or Frisky, something like that. Ok, i've blabbered enough, R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuffie held the blankets to her chest as she stared at the raven-haired man asleep against the black Chocobo on the other side of the cave. She looked to her lap and bit her lip, fingering the tattered, red cloak he had obviously draped over her for extra warmth. _How long have I been out?_ She questioned silently, looking up at Kuro and clicking softly. The black's eyes snapped open and he raised his head, crooning softly as he looked to her. He bent his neck and nuzzled his cobalt beak into Vincent's hair, trying to rouse him. The gunman's hand raised to give the intruding beak a pat before crimson eyes fluttered open. "Kuro?" The bird chirped, nudging Vincent once more before standing. The gunman sat up, blinking exhausted eyes before looking in her direction. He was awake instantly, getting up and walking towards her.

Neither of them said a word as Vincent rested a hand on her forehead then her cheeks. "It seems," He spoke first. "That your fever has broken permanently." He dropped his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." She muttered, gripping the blanket tighter around herself. Vincent sighed and walked to the back of the cave, returning with her clothes in his hands. "Here." He handed them to her and turned away so she could dress. "I apologize." He said. "But I had to get you out of your soaking clothes and into something dry. All your clothes were soaked so the blankets were my last option."

She said nothing in reply and soon not even the sounds of her changing clothes broke the silence. Vincent sighed and looked back out of the corner of his eye, noticing she'd finished. He turned and they stood in uncomfortable silence. Finally, "What are you doing here Yuffie? Why did you come?" She glared at him. "You know why."

"You know my reasons for leaving Yuffie; don't make me repeat them." He crossed his arms and watched her. She continued to glare at him before her face finally fell, her eyes saddening. "I am a fool." She said softly. "A fool to think you could ever change from the cold, heartless bastard you are!" She glared angrily up at him with hard eyes. "Do you have any idea what I gave up that night Vincent?!" She shouted, clenching her fists. "Do you realize that when I gave myself to you, I gave my life as well?!" She shook her head as he looked away, though whether it was shame or not, she could not tell. "I gave up Wutai Vincent! I gave up everything I knew! My family, my home, my place and title! It's all gone because I threw it all away to be with you! And then you just up and leave! You threw everything we shared right in my face and walked away!" Her rant was taking a toll on her; she was still weak from her illness. She leaned back against the cave wall, breathing ragged. She took a few deep breaths before continuing in a much softer tone. "I can't show my face in Wutai ever again Vincent….all because I gave myself to you."

Vincent turned from her.

"Reeve says you love me still, but I think I'm beginning to doubt that." She gave a cold laugh. "Why hope, right? I remember when you left. I'd hoped it was all a bad dream, and you'd come waltzing back. All I wanted was for you to come back…but you never did." She stared hard at his back. "Tell me Vincent." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Tell me why you left. Why was I not good enough?"

He heaved a great sigh. "Rest Yuffie. Get your strength back and go home. Go back to the others." He started from the cave then suddenly something collided with the back of his head; hard. He whirled back around as the small, blue materia sphere hit the ground and rolled away.

"So that's it?!" Yuffie screamed. "I came all this way and you're just going to brush me off and abandon me again?!"

He said nothing and turned to walk away again.

"Would you so easily abandon your son?!" That made him freeze in place. Son? He turned back to her. "S-Son?"

"Yes Vincent!" She snarled. "Your son! Our son! I was pregnant you heartless bastard! Pregnant with your child when you abandoned me! I've been raising him on my own all this time!" Tears fell from her eyes. "It's hard Vincent! It's hard to raise a child on your own! I've barely pulled through at times and I never would have made it if it hadn't been for Tifa and the others! If you had been there, it would have been so much fucking easier, but you weren't and now you're walking away again!" Her strength finally left her and she collapsed to her knees, her emotions getting the best of her as she sobbed.

Vincent still watched her in shock. A child? She'd been with child when he left? Vincent closed his eyes in pain, the guilt of that revelation hitting him with the force of a freight train. Kuro gave a rumbling wark and pushed Vincent forward rather harshly, seeming to understand what was wrong. The gunman walked forward, stopping in front of her, kneeling down and resting his hands on her shoulders gently. "I left," He started softly. "Because I did not want to taint you any more than I already had. Chaos had returned to the planet, but I still had three demons within the confines of my mind."

Yuffie looked up at him. "I told you I didn't care about that. I never did."

"But I cared. I was afraid I would harm you if ever I lost control as I did with Chaos. Then there was the age difference. I'm so much older; you needed someone young, someone who could age with you."

"You can't count the years in the coffin Vincent." Rage still burned in her gut but she had started to calm down. A new hope had been kindled within her. Maybe there was still a chance for them. Maybe still a chance to be a family. She took his face in her hands. "You are aging Vincent. If you had a mirror in the dump you'd see it too. You've aged normally over these two years just like the rest of us have." She released him and sat back. "You age normally now because Chaos is gone, I think. You could live a normal life if you wanted to now." She bowed her head and he watched her fiddle with her hands. After a few minutes he placed his hands over hers and she raised her head only to see his face a few inches from hers. Her heart quickened and she hesitantly leaned forward, letting her lips barely brush his. He brought a hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. They broke apart, breathing heavily. "I will try my best." He whispered. "I'll try my best to be a good father to our son." She looked into his eyes and gave a watery smile, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "Thank you." She sniffed. "I've missed you Vinnie." He held her tight, placing a kiss to her temple. "I missed you too."

0

0

0

"You what?!" Tifa shouted over the phone and Cloud and the kids looked up from the table where they were sorting out receipts and working on the next day's delivery routes. "And you're on your way back?! Oh Yuffie, that's wonderful! Yes. Yes we'll see you when you get here! Bye!" She hung the phone up and turned to smile at her family. "She found him Cloud, they're coming home." Cloud watched her in silent shock for a few minutes before getting up and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" The barmaid questioned and he looked over his shoulder at her, "To go sharpen my swords because I'm going to kill him when he walks through that door." Then he stepped out. Tifa sighed and shook her head. Something told her this reunion would be a tense one. She looked to the children. "You two don't say a word to Cid or Barret about this, got it?"

"Why can't I tell daddy?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Because Vincent will have enough to worry about with Cloud, I don't need Cid and Barret trying to kill him as well. Lucas needs a father you know." The children giggled.

0

0

0

"I see you found him." Matilda smiled as she took Chihiro's reins in her hand. "Good for you." Yuffie smiled and nodded. "It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't told me where he was I would probably have never found him!" Matilda shook her head. "It was my pleasure." Yuffie embraced Chihiro. "Thanks a lot girl, you're one special bird." Chihiro warked happily then brushed her beak against Kuro's affectionately. Yuffie giggled and grabbed Kuro's reins. "Come on lover boy, you already have a pretty hen waiting for you back home. So don't go getting any ideas." She swung up into the saddle and Vincent climbed up behind her. "Good luck dears." Matilda called as Kuro broke into a trot, heading out of town. The couple waved bye to her as they got more distant. "You know," Yuffie started. "I hope you have a shield materia with you." Vincent cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "Why?" She smirked. "'Cause the minute Cid and Barret see you you're going to get murdered."

0

0

0

"Tifa!" Marlene called. "I see Uncle Vinnie's Chocobo! They're walking down the road!" Tifa ran to the door and stuck her head out, smiling widely at the couple walking down the road. "Yep, they're here!" She heard a sword being drawn behind her and rolled her eyes. "Cloud Strife, you put that sword away right now." She turned and crossed her arms, spotting Cid and Barret standing behind the swordsman. "Cid, Barret, if either of you start a fight in this house I will never let you step one foot in here again. And Cloud I swear you will sleep outside from now on." The three men grumbled but released their weapons nonetheless.

A few minutes later a chocobo's wark could be heard as Yuffie and Vincent dismounted from Kuro and headed towards the door. The minute it opened Vincent felt all the rage from the last two years hit him full force as the three men glared at him. He calmly blinked and returned their gazes easily before nodding to Tifa. "Tifa." He said in a way of greeting. She smiled before walking over and wrapping her friend in a tight hug. He was surprised but wrapped one arm around her in return. "We missed you Vincent." Tifa said honestly as she pulled back. Small arms wrapped around his waist and Vincent looked down to see a nine-year-old Marlene smiling up at him. "I missed you Uncle Vinnie." He gave a small smile and placed a hand on her head. "I missed you too little one." The three men tried to keep their glares up but failed miserably. Cloud sighed before holding his hand out. Vincent blinked then clasped Cloud's hand. Cloud, usually not one for public displays, pulled Vincent into a brotherly embrace while Cid and Barret clapped the gunman on the back, maybe a little harder than was necessary. "It's good to have you back Vincent." Cloud said. "But I swear if you ever do this again you're going to wish you'd never been born." Cid snorted. "Should castrate his ass now to make sure it don't happen again." Yuffie giggled because she swore she saw Vincent grow even paler at that statement. Tifa shook her head. "All right you guys, leave him alone."

"Tifa!" Tifa looked to the stairs as Denzel's call rang out. "Guess what Lucas can do!" The boy appeared a few seconds later with the raven-haired child in his arms. "Oh, Yuffie, I didn't realize you were here already! Guess what Lucas can do?!" Yuffie grinned. "What?" Denzel placed Lucas on his feet and held him up by his hands. "Stay there and he'll show you!" He helped the boy get his balance then released his hands slowly. Yuffie gasped as Lucas took a wobbly step forwards. "That a boy Lucas!" She cheered as she knelt, holding her arms out. "Come to mommy! Come on!" The boy took shaky steps forward towards his mother then suddenly changed his course, heading towards Vincent instead. The gunman's eyes widened as he watched then knelt to meet the child. Lucas giggled and finally fell forward into Vincent's outstretched hands. The room cheered and Vincent stood with his son in his arms, careful of his claw as he cradled the boy against him. Yuffie smiled softly and crossed her arms, watching the father and son. Perhaps there was hope for their small family after all. "Da!" That jerked Yuffie from her smile as she stared at her son in shock. Lucas giggled and hit his small hand on Vincent's shoulder happily as Vincent stared at him wide-eyed. "Da! Da!"

"He…He said his first word." Yuffie said softly as she continued to stare at her son. "But…he doesn't know you. How…?" Vincent shook his head, indicating he did not know. Lucas yawned and rested his head on his father's shoulder, closing his sleepy eyes. Vincent's eyes softened and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Tifa smiled. "His crib is in the room next to the kids' if you want to go put him to sleep." Vincent looked up at her, and then flicked his eyes to Yuffie. The ninja seemed hesitant but then nodded, jerking her head towards the stairs. Without a word, Vincent headed to the stairs, careful not to awaken his son. He stopped as he reached them and turned to Yuffie, holding his clawed hand out. She looked startled but then gave a small smile and walked forwards, taking his claw in her hands and following him upstairs, leaving their smiling friends behind.

Yuffie opened the door quietly and Vincent followed her into the small room that looked like it belonged to a young girl. Sure enough, as they entered Vincent spotted a pink crib in the corner where a sleeping Aeris lay. Vincent looked to Yuffie who smiled. "You've missed a lot while you've been away Vincent. Tifa was pregnant too. She's expecting again actually." She led him to the empty crib next to Aeris' and Vincent gently settled his son into it. Yuffie placed a kiss on the infant's forehead and brushed short, raven hair from his eyes. "Good night baby." She whispered. "Sweet dreams." She covered him with a blanket and tucked it around him before she grabbed Vincent's claw again. They stood in the doorway and watched the infants sleep before Vincent rested a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. She looked up at him and he stared back at her with heavy eyes. "Is there any way you can forgive me?" He whispered quietly. "Any way I can make it up to you?" She sighed then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Just stay with us. Just stay and help raise our son." He held her tightly and nodded. "Of course."

A/N: Welp, there's chap 4! Almost done! Next is the last chap isn't gonna be all grand (at least not in my eyes) but I hope ya'll will like it anyway. I got a review saying that there were a lot of pregnancy fics out there supposedly and they were kinda getting sick of them. And since I haven't exactly been reading yuffentines lately ( I'm so ashamed) I did not know this. So I hope none of you think I copied this or something. 'cause I didn't. And I hope that if it has any similarities to another story on the site that mine at least stands out or something. Anyway, I'm blabbering so hope you liked the chap and please review! Oh yeah, and I did find a story that is similar than mine and is better written too I think. It's called Angel, you guys should check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_9 months later_

Vincent looked up from his book from time to time; looking to where the giggling two year old played with a ball on the floor, seemingly content to play on his own. Vincent smiled slightly as Lucas fell over on his side, laughing happily.

The two were alone in the good sized house Vincent and Yuffie had acquired in Edge, located not too far from Seventh Heaven. Yuffie had gone to the Strifes' home, leaving Lucas behind after Vincent convinced her he could handle it. She reluctantly agreed, promising to be home in a few hours. So here he was sitting on the couch while his son repeatedly threw a bouncy ball at the wall. The gunman turned his eyes back to his book but before he read even three sentences, the ball hit him lightly in the side of his head. He blinked and looked over as his son laughed and clapped his hands together before taking wobbly steps to the couch. Vincent put the book down as Lucas placed his small palms on the couch's edge and tried to lift his leg up, trying to climb up with his father. The gunman chuckled and reached for him. "Come here." He slid his hands under Lucas' arms and lifted him, placing him on the couch. The child yawned and crawled into Vincent's lap, lying against his chest sleepily. "What is it with you and your mother throwing things at me to get my attention?" Vincent asked in amusement.

The gunner grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the little boy before picking up his book once more.

0

0

0

_1 hour later _

Yuffie opened the door quietly and looked around. She knew better than to shout out for Vincent, knowing Lucas normally fell asleep around this time. She walked in and silently closed the door. She peeked her head in the kitchen and the dining room, finding them no where in sight. She walked through the study to the living room, stopping suddenly in the room's doorway, bringing a hand to her lips to keep a giggle from sounding. Vincent's head rested against a couch pillow as he slept; one hand on his son's head while the other dangled over the side of the couch where a book lay forgotten. Lucas' hands were drawn up under his chin as he snuggled against his father in his sleep. The ninja did finally allow a low giggle to escape as she walked over and pulled the blanket from her son, shaking it out and draping it over them both. She pressed a kiss to Lucas' forehead before moving slightly and doing the same for Vincent.

Crimson eyes fluttered open and focused on her as she pulled away, smiling. He gave her a small smile of his own as he reach up a hand and pulled her back for a short kiss. "Go back to sleep." She ordered softly, taking care not to wake her son. "I'll go make some lunch." He nodded slightly before his eyes drifted shut again. Yuffie smirked. _He couldn't have worn you out that much._ She thought as she walked to the kitchen. She could count how many times she'd seen him nap on one hand, and all those occasions involved him being inured in some way and he never slept willingly. She sighed. "Guess there's a first time for everything."

0

0

0

_2 years later_

Yuffie laughed. "He looked so cute in that little suit." She said as she sat between Vincent's legs, leaning back against his chest as she looked through the white photo album that lay in her lap. His arms tightened around her waist as he smiled. "It's only been a month and already you're looking through it." He stated in amusement. Yuffie giggled as she looked at another picture of her son in his ring bearer suit at their wedding. "I can't help it! He's just so darn cute!" She grinned as she tilted her head back and stared up at him. "He gets it from you, you know?" The gunman snorted. "I doubt I am cute."

"Oh yes you are, 'cause I said so!" She grinned as she looked down at their album again. "It's hard to believe he's four already." She said softly, running her fingers over the picture. "He's growing up so fast." Vincent kissed her temple as he settled his chin on her shoulder. "I know. I still hate myself for missing the first year of his life." There was silence for a moment before he continued. "Yuffie, do you… do you sometimes think about having another?" Her eyes widened and she looked back at him in surprise. "Another?" He nodded. "Yes. Lucas was unexpected; perhaps we could have one we are prepared for? And Lucas could grow up with a sibling?"

Yuffie watched him for a few minutes before smiling and nodding. "I'd like that. I think it'd be nice to have another." Vincent smiled fully and kissed her.

0

0

0

_11 months later_

"Vincent, you need to calm down." Tifa told the pacing gunman gently while Cloud and the kids watched him go back and forth repeatedly. Vincent said nothing, only paced on. Cid rolled his eyes as he took a cigarette from his beat up pack in his pocket. He made to light it up but Barret whacked him across the head while Shera snatched it from his lips. "This _is_ a hospital Cid." Nanaki reprimanded in a slight growl. "I'm sure many would appreciate it if you did not smoke." Cid only muttered curses under his breath while Shera glared at him.

"Why in the hell are we here, yo?" Reno complained from next to Reeve and Elena. Elena only sighed in exasperation while Rude shook his head, pushing his ever present shades up his nose. "Shut up Reno." Elena snapped. "You know you care so stop acting like you don't." Reeve chuckled as the red head rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Never thought you were one to listen Reno." The commissioner stated to the fiery Turk. Elena turned and glared at him. "I though you were with me on this!" Reeve full out laughed. "I am. I am. Just stating my opinion is all." She huffed and he draped his arm over her shoulders. She sighed something that sounded strangely like 'hell with it' before she leaned into him.

They waited for another half hour before a doctor stepped into the waiting room. Vincent immediately stopped pacing as the doctor addressed him. "Mr. Valentine?" She said as she stepped closer. "It's time sir. Yuffie wishes you to be with her." The gunman immediately followed her, receiving claps on the back from his friends.

0

Yuffie groaned and screwed her eyes up in pain as she squeezed her husbands hand tightly. Vincent barely winced as he ran fingers through her sweat matted hair comfortingly. "Do as the doctor instructed Yuffie." He said softly. The shinobi cracked open her eyes and glared at him. "I am breathing you jerk! It's not exactly easy to deliver a kid you know!"

"All right Yuffie." The doctor said from the business end. "I need you to push now, alright?" Yuffie nodded and did as instructed, letting a cry of pain escape her lips as she squeezed Vincent's hand tighter. The whole process was over within a few minutes of continuous pushing. A piercing cry was heard and the nurses scrambled about to get the child cleaned. A few minutes later one came over with a pink wrapped bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, it's a girl." She nestled the child into Yuffie's arms and both parents admired her with loving smiles. "She's beautiful." Vincent said softly as he lightly placed a hand on the small bundle next to Yuffie's little hand. Yuffie nodded in agreement. The gunman wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he stated, "She's going to look like you." He placed a kiss to her temple as they continued to stare at their now sleeping child.

0

0

0

_1 month later _

"C'mon Mama! C'mon Daddy, time to get up!" Vincent grunted as his son's five-year-old body landed on his chest excitedly. Yuffie groaned and rolled over as Vincent sat up, his son rolling into his lap. Lucas beamed up at him happily and Vincent rolled his eyes, lifting the boy and settling him between his mother and himself. "It's only four in the morning. You can wait another hour to open your Christmas gifts." Lucas groaned. "But daddy!" Vincent only threw the comforter over the boy's head and fell back into his pillow, sighing tiredly as he tried to fall back asleep. He drifted off…only to be woken moments later by a cry from the corner by the bed. The gunman sighed and stood, going over to the basinet and lifting his one month old daughter from inside. Yuffie rolled over and watched with exhausted eyes, having had to get up once already in the middle of the night to tend to their daughter Refina.

"Shhh." Vincent soothed, rocking the girl gently. "It's alright." He turned to Yuffie as Refina quieted slightly. "I think she's hungry." She nodded in agreement. "There's a bottle in the fridge waiting." Vincent nodded and started for the door. "Can we open presents now?!" Lucas asked excitedly. Both parents sighed before giving in. Yuffie laughed as her son fiddled about the bed in nearly uncontained excitement. "Oh alright! C'mon!" Lucas cheered and ran out the door, followed closely by his parents.

0

0

0

_2 years later_

"You mean he's all mine?!" Lucas exclaimed excitedly over his Christmas gift. The silver Chocobo warked excitedly along with him as he skittered about on the end of his lead. Yuffie and Vincent both smiled and nodded as they walked closer, swinging a giggling Refina between them by her small arms. Lucas grinned and untied the Chocobo. "Careful Lucas." Vincent warned. "You don't want to rush to a Chocobo in that manner; you could scare one who was not expecting it." Lucas nodded his head in understanding and slowly reached a hand out to scratch the Chocobo's head. The bird's eyes closed as he met Lucas' hand and allowed him to give him a scratch, cooing softly in contentment.

Not far off, Kuro snorted and jerked his head away from the younger bird. **Suck up.** He said vehemently, glaring at the silver from the corner of his blue eye. A breathy laugh sounded behind him and he turned to look at the gold walking towards him. _**Jealous much? **_She asked in amusement as she stopped beside him and leaned into him. Kuro made a sound of contempt. **He's nothing but an insolent fledgling. Why be jealous of him?** Amber cooed in laughter as she nuzzled him under his beak. _**Because he's younger and more fit.**_ Kuro ruffled his feathers in indignation. **More fit! That fledgling couldn't win against a farm-bred yellow!** He stomped his clawed foot into the ground. _**Why do you put up with him then? If he's nothing to you, why deal with him?**_ Kuro flicked his eyes to her. **He belongs to my master's son and that overconfident fledgling is Chihiro's, I will put up with him for her and for my master. **Amber leaned deeper into him and crooned.

Yuffie watched the birds from her place beside Vincent as he helped their son onto the bird. She giggled. "Looks like Kuro's jealous. Thinks he has to give up his role as leader of the flock." Vincent followed her gaze and smirked slightly. "It seems so." He shrugged and turned back to the silver and his son. "He'll get over it."

0

0

0

_5 years later_

"Hold it like this." Vincent instructed his son, moving his hands into the right positions on the small handgun. "Aim through this," He pointed to the sight. "and fire when your ready." He switched the safety of the gun off and stepped back behind his son so he could aim at the large target not too far away. Lucas squinted his eyes and concentrated, then fired……the bullet hit the dirt behind the target. "Aww." The twelve-year-old sighed. "Figures I wouldn't get it." Vincent rested a hand on his shoulder. "You must be patient. It's takes time to learn. It took me five years before I was good enough to join the Turks, and with you being mine and your mother's son, you should master it in three." He smiled as his son's confidence was boosted. The boy nodded. "Yeah! I'll show ya! I'll get there in three!" He aimed the gun again and Vincent stepped back once more. A moment later, another bullet bit the dust. Lucas groaned. "Guess I have to hit a target first huh?" Vincent nodded and came up behind him. "Here." He knelt to his son's level and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands over the boy's. "Hold it like this and when you aim, focus on the target and not on the sight." He guided the gun up and helped Lucas aim. "Now...fire." Lucas pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the target dead center. "Whoa!" Lucas turned and grinned at his father. "That's amazing! How do you do it dad?!" Vincent chuckled. "The same way I'm telling you to; focus on the target and not the sight." He jerked his head to the target. "Now try once more, then we must leave or your mother will have my head." Lucas nodded and brought the gun up, aiming carefully before firing a moment later. The bullet hit the target a little ways off center. "I did it!" He switched it to safety and pumped his fist into the air happily. "I did it dad! I did it!" He jumped into Vincent's arms and the gunman laughed. "Yes, yes you did. I'm very proud of you. Now unload the rest of your bullets and let's go home. We'll practice some more tomorrow." Lucas nodded and did as instructed.

0

"I did it mom!" Lucas ran in and wrapped his arms around Yuffie happily. "I hit it!" Yuffie laughed. "Good for you Luke! Your father going to teach you more?" He nodded excitedly. Yuffie nodded. "Alright go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be ready in ten." Lucas went to do as he was told as Vincent came up to stand by his wife. "He'll be better than me one day." He said proudly. "How do you know?" Yuffie asked curiously. Vincent smiled down at her. "Because I couldn't hit a target for at least two weeks." Then he walked away as Yuffie laughed.

0

0

_5 years later_

"It's strange." Yuffie commented five years later. Vincent looked to her. "What is?" She smiled and met his gaze. "Strange that all these years have passed but it feels like only a week." Vincent nodded in understanding as he settled himself deeper into his seat at the Gold Saucer fighting tournament. "Yes…it is hard to believe isn't it?" Yuffie smiled. "He's just like you, you know" Vincent nodded. "Yes, I know. And I'm very proud of him." He smiled at Yuffie. "I am proud of our daughter as well. She has become quite effective with that Conformer of yours." Yuffie grinned. "Of course! She has Kisaragi blood in her! 'Course she'd be good!" They both quieted down as the announcer called the next match. Lucas stepped onto the field when his name was called, Cerberus in a holster at his side. "He's gotten strong." Yuffie commented before smiling at Vincent. "Just like you said, he's stronger than you." Vincent nodded as she turned back to the match. "Yes…And I couldn't be more proud."

0

0

0

_4 months later_

"I could kill him you know." Cloud commented as he and Vincent watched Lucas and Aeris from a distance. "I have the right considering she is my daughter." Vincent nodded. "That's true, but we're both too old to be facing them at the moment." Both men chuckled as they eyed each other's slightly graying hair. "I never thought I would be able to age." Vincent said quietly. "Yet here I am, graying and able to watch my children grow." Cloud smirked. "Yeah, and now your son's hitting on my daughter." He glared at the gunman. "I swear Vince; he hurts her and not even you can stop me from killing him." Vincent snorted. "I taught him better than that. He hurts her, and _I'll_ kill him." Cloud nodded and they stood in silence as they watched. "You better watch Zack, by the way." The gunman commented. "He was eyeing Cid's girl and I don't think Cid will enjoy that much." Cloud's eyes widened. "He was eyeing Melina?" Vincent nodded. "Damn. He really is bold like Zack isn't he? Well it's his choice; if he has a death wish then he can go right on ahead." The blond smirked. "Hope he learns his lesson sooner rather than later."

0

0

0

_4 years later_

"You're what?!" Cloud shouted, cerulean eyes widening as Aeris broke her news to him, Lucas looking fearful as he watched the swordsman who was like a second father. "Lucas…" It was plain that Cloud was trying to restrain himself by his tone of voice. "Uh…yeah Cloud?" Lucas grinned sheepishly. "You have five seconds," The blond started, hand reaching for his weapon. "to get out of this house before I head after you, starting…now!" Lucas visibly paled and was gone in a flash as Cloud quickly counted to five and grabbed his sword, chasing after him out the door. "Dad!" Aeris called after them, starting for the door when Tifa grasped her wrist. "You better let him handle it sweetheart. He won't hurt Lucas too bad, just let him cool off." Aeris turned to her in exasperation. "But I thought he'd be happy that I was pregnant!" Tifa shook her head. "It's not so much the fact that you're pregnant, but that you aren't married yet." Aeris rolled her eyes. "Oh please!" She threw her hands up in aggravation. Tifa laughed. "Aeris, do you remember your father's dating policy before I made him change it when you were sixteen?" Aeris nodded and recited what she'd heard since she was old enough to notice boys. "'No dating until you're married.' But seriously! I didn't think he actually meant it! I mean, we're engaged for Gaia's sake!"

"It's not like Cloud," Vincent started. "to attack a defenseless person." He held up his son's gun Hades. Yuffie giggled. "I don't think Cloud really cares at the moment Vince."

0

0

0

_8 months later_

"I do." Aeris said softly, eyes brimming. Lucas barely heard the holy man's next words, to fixated on the woman before him, only speaking when all sound had stopped. "I do." The holy man smiled and finished, giving the couple the permission they needed. "You may kiss the bride." Lucas took her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around happily. Their family and friends clapped and cheered, Tifa and Cloud rising to their feet with the others, their granddaughter, Hana, and her twin brother, Kenji, in each one's arms. Yuffie was leaping and cheering with a seventeen-year-old Refina next to her. Vincent was happy to just clap and smile with everyone else. When the two newly weds broke apart they went right to their parents an embraced them before lifting their children from Cloud and Tifa's arms and holding them close, walking down the isle together. Cid's son Nathan, Lucas' best man, followed closely behind with his parents, with his sister who was hanging from Zack's arm smiling.

At the reception an aged Elmyra agreed to take Hana and Kenji and baby sit them with Barret accompanying her, so Lucas and Aeris could dance without worrying about their children. Vincent and Yuffie watched them as they stood at the edge of the dance floor, Yuffie leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, watching the first dance of the night. "I can't believe it's over already." Yuffie said softly. Vincent tightened his grip on her gently. "It's not over yet, and it never will be until we're dead and gone, which won't be for a while." He smiled down at her as she tilted her head back to look at him as he continued. "We have grandchildren to look after now don't we? And Refina is only seventeen, and has thankfully not found anyone suitable yet." Yuffie grinned and snorted. "You mean she hasn't found anyone suitable that you haven't been able to scare off." Vincent smirked. "Why go into details?"

The first dance ended and more couples came onto the dance floor, along with Vincent and Yuffie. Yuffie leaned into him happily, resting her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. They danced quietly for a few moments before Yuffie spoke. "Hey Vince?" He tightened his grip to show he was listening. "Thank you." He pulled back slightly to look at her. "For what?" She smiled up at him. "For staying." They had stopped moving and were watching each other silently before Vincent felt a tap on his shoulder. "You know dad," There was amusement in Lucas' voice as he spoke. "the point of dancing is to actually _move._" Vincent rolled his eyes and smacked his son up the side of his head as their two wives giggled. "I'm not that old son." Vincent stated. "I know that." He wrapped his arms around Yuffie and they danced once more. Vincent pulled Yuffie closed and spoke into her ear. "I would have this no other way." Yuffie smiled and snuggled into him. "Neither would I." She reached up and kissed him softly. "Neither would I."

A/N: Done! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I personally enjoyed the Cloud killing Lucas part XD. Anyway, thanks so much! I loved all your reviews! Especially ones from a friend of mine who pointed out all my mistakes! She gets a big, HUGE, Christmas cookie! Lol Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed the other chapters and for those on here who have deviantart accounts, this story is on Deviantart as well and someone who has an account on this site and on Deviantart has offered to draw fanart for this fic! I don't remember what she said her name was on here though, (darn my bad memory! –bangs head on desk-) anyway, you know who you are and I can't wait to hear from ya once exams are through!


End file.
